


Absolute Domination

by Aeronomatron



Category: Original Work, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Rivalry, background hanaki if you squint, damian is salty af, hanako is still a bitch during this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeronomatron/pseuds/Aeronomatron
Summary: He really shouldn’t have underestimated her. Or overestimated his own power.
Kudos: 1





	Absolute Domination

“What’s this all about?”

She looks bored. Not the least bit worried that standing about five feet away is the one who had single-handedly defeated all the bladers of the Americas and Europe, and is closing in on Japan now on his quest to conquer Asia, even having beat one of the champion’s own elites.

Hanako is the champion, the best of the best. She deserves the title after her absolute victories since she started competing under the guise of Cirrus.

Only a fool would consider Cirrus simply “godly” when she’s so much farther above.

It’s taken Damian ages to finally figure out who Cirrus is, and he’s ready to take the title, even if it’s not an official match. When he beats the legendary Cirrus, no one will be able to doubt his power. He’ll be at the top. The thought makes his lips curl up into a vicious smirk.

Destroyer burns in its place in his belt, and he can feel how eager it is to battle.

He frowns, though, at the boy who steps out from behind Hanako, his green eyes wide. “Hana… are you sure?” he asks in a worried voice. Hanako brushes him off gently. Damian’s eyes narrow.

“We need a witness,” she says in a deceptively soft voice, the curved beak of her mask glinting in the dim light of the crescent moon. Her entire appearance, her persona, is a house of cards, except the cards are thin panes of glass in a kaleidoscope, twisting and distorting. A complex illusion she spins until her opponent can’t tell what’s real and what’s not. “Ki here will help referee, as well.”

Damian pulls out his launcher, tilting his head arrogantly. “I challenge you, Cirrus, for the title of Champion, with a two point battle. Should you lose, you’ll hand over the title, and quit blading entirely.”

“I accept your challenge. But should _you_ lose… I’ll be nice. I’ll leave you to nurse your wounds.” It’s a completely ridiculous bargain. Hanako has everything to lose while Damian doesn’t.

Ki looks back and forth between them, unsure. He walks to the side of the stadium almost timidly, trying to avoid the attention of both the giant powers. Damian notes how he shifts towards Hanako, almost unconsciously.

“Battle between Cirrus and Damian for the right of champion starts now,” he calls. “Ready!”

Hanako takes her time getting ready, and Damian holds back a snarl of frustration. She isn’t taking him seriously. Finally, she settles in a stance, launcher angled every so slightly downward.

“Set!”

Damian tenses.

The countdown starts. Every number that passes, Damian feeds more into Destroyer, glowing a deep crimson on his launcher. The spirit responds in kind, flooding him with adrenaline.

“Go… shoot!” Both bladers simultaneously launch, and Hippogriff lands gracefully along the outer edge, circling like a hawk while Destroyer starts to flower, just barely missing the beys. Both are only blurs as they come close to clashing, silvery blue almost touching the red that flares up.

Destroyer emerges with a roar and a blast of dark red aura, the enormous dinosaur opening its metal jaws wide. Flames stream from its mouth as it smashes into Hippogriff at last. The two beys collide, Destroyer pushing hard against the stamina type. Damian can almost feel Hippogriff weakening under the assault.

The attack type finally flings Hippogriff out of the stadium, and it lands on the concrete with a musical clink. Hanako picks it up, clicking it back on her launcher. Ki looks stunned.

He quickly recovers. “One point to Damian with a ring out. Second round, ready!”

Destroyer jumps into Damian’s hand and his smirk grows. “Having second thoughts about the battle? I wouldn’t blame you for forfeiting.”

Hanako begins to laugh, dark and vicious. “Darling, that was just a warm up. Let’s see how you do against Hippogriff now that you have my, well, partial attention.” She takes her stance again as Damian scowls.

Hanako is still laughing as they count down. This time, Hippogriff lands neatly in the middle ring. She still hasn’t called up her spirit.

She’s stopped laughing, but he can still hear it ringing in his ears mockingly. Damian grits his teeth as Destroyer dives and misses Hippogriff again. “Destroyer! Rip it to shreds!”

Again, the attack bey glows a fiery red, and the mechanical T-rex surges forward, creaks blending into its roar as it tears into Hippogriff.

It should have bursted her, right then and there. But Hippogriff rebounds, soaring up high and away from the danger. Destroyer roars, taking after it, but by then the faster stamina type has already gained too much distance between them.

“Again!” A dark undertone echoes in Damian’s voice as he focuses intently on where Hippogriff will go next.

Hanako says nothing as Destroyer chases Hippogriff down, its two blades slamming into the bey as it makes contact.

Hippogriff’s wings snap out and knocks Destroyer away. Damian stares into the stadium, disbelief and confusion warring in his eyes. How could Destroyer just… be denied like that?

Hanako’s eyes are brilliant silver pinpricks, visible through the dark lenses of her mask. “Destroyer. What a delightfully ironic name. It’ll be the one destroyed when I’m done with you. Griff, you know what to do.” She lifts her chin.

In a whirl of silver, white and blue, the spirit appears, shrieking. Its wings spread wide, glittering with tiny specks scattered throughout the underside of its feathers. Hippogriff’s glowing eyes fix on Destroyer almost hungrily.

The bey itself curves down towards Destroyer, skimming past with a gentle tap. Damian looks down into the stadium, then up at Hanako’s face. “What are you trying to do, tickle Destroyer to death?” he mocks.

“Shut up and watch closely. I want you to see _everything_.”

Hippogriff finally lands a solid hit to Destroyer, knocking it down towards the center. Above, the spirits battle, Destroyer snapping at Hippogriff and barely missing it as it nips at the mechanical dinosaur.

The attacks force Destroyer into the middle, and suddenly Hippogriff is the one attacking as Destroyer tries to defend itself. Any attempt to retreat to the outer ring results in Hippogriff pushing it right back in and continuing its series of little taps, its wings just barely dragging along Destroyer.

“This isn’t possible.” Damian stares at Hanako. “My bey is supposed to be stronger. Destroyer is an attack type. So how…” His confident expression is cracking, however much he tries to hide it.

She’s _toying_ with him, he realizes with growing horror. She’s just playing with him. She could finish him off anytime she wanted to, but she enjoys him feeling oh so confident until she rips it all away, just so she can see him crumble.

The half bird, half equine is circling around Destroyer now. It shrieks again, the sound like metal grating on metal, and Damian winces. Suddenly, Hippogriff strikes with its claws, then its back legs. In the stadium, the beys are clashing.

They create a flash so bright that Damian has to shield his eyes, straining to peer into the stadium. All he can hear is wind rushing past his ears, and the growl of Destroyer mingling with the shrieks of Hippogriff.

When it dies down, he sees Destroyer still alive. But barely. It’s wobbling heavily as Hippogriff circles it lazily.

Hanako smiles, the expression on the lower half of her face exposed by the mask. “I changed my mind. Griff is hungry, so I decided to let it have Destroyer as a nice snack.”

Damian stares at her in surprise, then horror. “You’re… you’re going to break it?”

“If you beg, maybe I’ll reconsider and give you a quick burst. Time’s ticking, and Destroyer isn’t looking so good.”

“I don’t beg.” Damian’s words are more snarls than comprehensible words. But his heart is thudding painfully in his chest. Because he knows she doesn’t bluff. She never pulls her punches when it comes to carrying out threats.

“If you want Destroyer to come of this in exactly two pieces, you’ll get down on your knees and beg, because you dared to face me and think you’d come out of this with hardly a scratch. Bladers have challenged me again and again, and none have come close to succeeding without putting in blood, sweat and tears. You’re no different.”

Damian’s knees hit the ground before he registers what he’s done.

“Please…” he whispers. “You win. I won’t challenge you again. Just burst Destroyer and be done.”

Hanako seems to consider it, her eyes greedily drinking in the sight of him, hunched in front of the stadium, a far cry from what he’d been at the beginning.

Even Ki is holding his breath.

Hanako’s aura floods the area suddenly, and Damian gasps as the sheer weight of her power crushes him. It dwarfs everything he and Destroyer has, and he has to physically plant both hands on the ground to keep himself from slamming face first downwards.

He looks up through the glow to find wings sprouting out of Hanako’s back, the feathers edged in what looks like steel. They glimmer, translucent against the dark sky, by far the brightest thing here.

“No.” The single word, so casually uttered, sends his world crashing down around him.

He watches as Hippogriff swoops down, catching Destroyer in its claws. The dinosaur thrashes as the spirit soars into the sky. Then, for a moment, it hangs suspended, wings spread wide as it dangles Destroyer so high above the ground

Then it tucks its wings in and dives. Hippogriff and Destroyer become a silver and red streak, heading straight for the stadium, plummeting faster than Damian can track.

At the last moment, Hippogriff’s wings snap open and it banks sharply, avoiding smashing into the ground. Destroyer is not so lucky, its metallic body crashing against the concrete and smashing into tiny red and grey shards, like glass.

Light explodes from the stadium. When it clears, Destroyer lays absolutely ruined, its layer shattered into six shards. Its driver has cracked along the middle, one of the halves having split to make three pieces.

“Um…” Ki inhales shakily. “Two points to Cirrus with a burst finish. Cirrus wins.”

Damian lunges forward to grab it, and Hippogriff blazes past, slicing his fingers.

He yelps and draws back, falling on his butt as Hanako leans forward and plucks Hippogriff gently out of the stadium. Her eyes bore into his.

“I want you to remember this. You can’t beat me, and you never will. Don’t try anything else until you can back up your words.” She says the words like she’s having a pleasant conversation with him in a cafe, not even caring that she just destroyed his partner.

Hanako turns her back, beckoning to the boy. “Ki, come. We’re done here.”

He hurries after her as she leaves Damian to pick up the pieces of his bey.

* * *

“I’ll get her for this.” Damian stares down at his newly evolved Destroyer. The spirit growls in agreement as Damian closes his fingers around the bey.

“She’s got some nerve, shattering you. But she didn’t completely kill you, and we’ll recover. We’ll bide our time and when she lets down her guard, we’ll break her down like she did to us.”

He can feel the corners of his lips curl up into a sneer as he turns to his trusted subordinates. “Is Metalica ready?”

“Yes, sir. We just need to open the locations.”

“Good. Set the opening date, and prepare the international launch.”

His eyes start to smolder as the subordinates hurry off, answering with swift acknowledgements. Fire burns in his eyes, the crimson flames dancing in the silver of his irises.

He can almost feel his teeth sharpen, horns twisting out of the back of his head as Destroyer syncs up, the spirit stirring from deep within the bey. “She can’t stay at the top forever. Sooner or later, I’ll bring her toppling down like she did to me.”

Damian throws his head back and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! AU change again. Hanako dates Kirito (the new version, who is Cal's brother for those who read my old series. his creator redid him over again and made him and Cal separate characters.) Damian is new, but dear Hana isn't, I just never got around to writing her in with Suki and the others.
> 
> Beyblade is an old fandom I used to write fics for and I felt like I should revisit it again. Since Rise/Gachi I've kinda lost my will to watch the anime (have you SEEN the character designs. ew. I hate them so much.) so I started writing OC's in. also can you tell i'm not great at writing battle descriptions?
> 
> At some point Damian will be back. it's just a matter of whether I can drag myself to face my many, many drafts and actually finish one of them so I can post it.


End file.
